dat meisje is een mooi probleem
by Just A PoTTerhead
Summary: dutch/nederlands fanfic Wat als een er een nieuw meisje naar Zweinstein in de marauders zevende. Waardoor drie marauders al gelijk regel één van het marauder zijn verbreken. nooit een meisje tussen hem laten komen (oké regel één is dat Sirius van Remus chocolade voorraad moet afblijven) Wie wilt haar hart? Dat meisje is een probleem... Peter/OC ,Remus/OC Sirius/OC James/Lily


**er is een belangerijke regel bij de mauraders en dat is ...**

 **dat geen enkel meisje tussen hun zou komen (oké de belangerijkste was dat Sirius niet aan de chocolade voorraad van Remus kwam)**

 **maar wat als een nieuw meisje alles veranderd...**

 **Schrijver note**

 **Deze geweldige wereld is van JK niet van mij dus.**

 **...**

 **Het was een gewone maandag ochtend Sirius en James waren pranks aan het plannen Remus zat aan het lezen en Peter zich vol aan het proppen met het ontbijt**

 **Remus...Remus...REMUS! schreeuwde Sirius. Remus keek uit zijn boek licht geïrriteerd WAT?!**

 **Onze lieve prongs en ik vroegen ons af of jij een manier wist hoe je rode en goude verf kan maken die nooit van je gewaad afkomt antwoorden sirius ontschuldig.**

 **James kinkte en we dachten dat onze slime Moony misschien ons advies kon geven antwoorde James op de zelfde misschien wel meer misleidende ontschuldige toon.**

 **Nog steeds licht geïrriteerd schreef Remus een recept op een stukje perkament en gaf het aan hun. Hij kon zweren dat hij de volgende minuten iets hoorde over Slytherins en hoe ze zullen opkijken als ze alleen**

 **maar in griffoendor kleuren kunnen rondlopen. En net op het moment dat James een behekte waterballon naar**

 **Severus wilde gooien gingen de deuren van de grote zaal met een luiden klap open.**

 **Er stond een meisje waarschijnlijk de zelfde leeftijd als hun in de deur opening. Haar haar kwam tot haar schouderbladen en het was donker bruin bijna zwart ze had grote oceaan blauwe ogen en een lach op haar gezicht**

 **zie niets anders dan problemen betekende ze droeg zwarte leger lazen een gescheurde spijkerbroek en een t-shirt waarop een grote snitch stond op afgebeeld met daar over een leren jack.**

 **In een woord ze was het mooiste meisje die de marauders tot nu toe hadden gezien. (behalve James die nog steeds hopeloos verlieft was op Lily)**

 **Ze liep rustig en zelfverzekerd door de hal naar die hoofdtafel en iedereen vroeg zich af wie deze nieuwkomer was. Toen ze langs de Slytherin tafel liep riep iemand waarschijnlijk Lucius Malfoy "En wie mag deze**

 **modderbloedje dan wel zijn?" Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en keek hem streng in de ogen aan en zei : Ik ben deze gene door wie je in straks in de ziekenzaal belandt omdat ik je in je gezicht heb geslagen en daarvoor**

 **moet ik waarschijnlijk**

 **een week lang nablijven en worden 5 punten van mijn huis weg gehaald maar ik krijg uiteindelijk toch twintig punten van Prof. Anderling want iedereen weet dat ze het niet op Slytherins heeft en daarom trots op me is**

 **dat ik er één een lesje heb geleerd...**

 **Nog even keek ze hem in de ogen aan en voegde er snel nog aan toe: Ik ben halfbloed btw. Toen draaide ze zich om en liep weer verder. De vier jongen keken verbaasd naar het nieuwe meisje. Ze hadden nog nooit zo iets**

 **iemand tegen een Slytherin horen zegen behalve**

 **dan hun zelf. En ze dachten allemaal bij hun zelf precies op het zelfde moment: ...dit meisje is anders... De hele zaal keek hoe ze naar dumbledore liep daar stil bleef staan en wachten tot hij iets tegen haar zou zeggen.**

 **Dumbledore keek haar aan en vroeg op zijn vriendelijke maar nieuwsgierige toon wat haar naam was. Ze antwoorden meteen: mijn naam is Katherine Maxwell maar je mag me Kate noemen. Nou Kate... antwoorden hij op**

 **de zelfde nieuwsgierige toon ik ben het schoolhoofd Albus Dumbeldore**

 **oo cool ik heb een altijd al willen ontmoeten antwoorde ze tot zijn verbazing waarop ze volgde met kan ik je al noemen, albie misschien, big D anders? Albus keek haar lachend aan.**

 **Dumbeldore is goed zei hij nog steeds lachend. wilt u mee naar mijn kantoor komen zodat we u in een huis kunnen sorteren mevrouw Maxwell? That will zei ze lachend en liep achter de oude man aan de zaal**

 **op weg naar zijn kantoor.**

 **...**

 **zagen jullie dat ook zei James verbijsterd tegen de ander drie jongens die met hun ogen het meisje volgende die samen met hun schoolhoofd de zaal uitliep.**

 **Die kate is fantastisch zei Peter meteen die onderhand alweer zijn vijfde pannenkoek naar binnen had gewerkt. Echt ongelooflijk voegde Remus er snel aan toe.**

 **dat meisje zal ik de eer gunnen om een mijn vriendin te zijn zei Sirius met zijn jongensachtige glimlach. Peter en Remus keken jaloers ze wisten dat Sirius alle meisjes kreeg die hij wou en ze na een week weer vervangde**

 **met een nieuw meisje. maar moest het nou dit meisje zijn dachten ze alle twee ze waren gelijk gevallen voor haar schoonheid al niet haar grappige opmerkingen waarmee ze Lucius gelijk de mond snoerde. Maar wie wil er**

 **nou een normale Jongen waar niet bijzonders aan is en niet echt bijzonder knap is dacht peter. En wie wil er nou een van boeken houden weerwolf dacht Remus bij zichzelf. En als laatste dacht Sirius diep dat meisje is te**

 **perfect als ze erachter komt hoe ik van vriendin naar vriendin ga zou ze me nooit willen want wie wil er nou een Womanizer? James zag hoe de drie marauders hopeloos voor zich uit staren. Op dat moment liep**

 **Dumbledore en Kate de zaal weer in. toen hij wou spreken fluisterde Kate nog snel iets in zijn oor.**

 **Hij lachte en hij zei Studenten verwelkom jullie nieuwe klasgenoot Katherine "de nieuwe probleemmaker en prankster¨ Maxwell ze zal in het zevende jaar Griffoendor zitten.**

 **De hele zaal schoot in de lach zelfs de professors. Enige die niet lachte was Lucius die nog steeds niet blij was met het nieuwe meisje dat hem de mond had gesnoerd.**

 **Kate liep naar de Griffoendor tafel en ging naast Lily zitten die na een paar minuten al vrienden met haar werd. Alle drie de jongens keken haar nog steeds aan (James keek voornamelijk meer naar Lily).**

 **Er was maar een ding te zeggen dit meisje was een probleem een grappig mooi en slim probleem.**

 **haha er komen nog meer chapters alsjeblieft review met wie jij denkt dat onze lieve Kate een relatie moet krijgen**


End file.
